


Smooth as Silk

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings are a time for reflection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth as Silk

A late evening breeze kissed the leaves on the trees and ruffled the delicate silk around Sam’s neck as she stepped onto the hotel terrace. She tugged the scarf back into place, fingers playing with the satin-soft material, curling reflexively into a loose fist as sense memory took her back to those nights when the fabric had tightened on her wrists. Her breath caught in her throat.

She closed her eyes and, just for a moment, allowed herself to feel again the delicious coil in her gut as callused, gentle fingers had tweaked her nipples while others more used to cradling guns had stroked into her slowly, over and over.

“You look great tonight. Should have said earlier.” She hadn’t heard Jack follow her outside into the garden.

She smiled. Unspoken compliments from him were the norm and always had been. So much went unspoken. It was par for the course, and that was fine by her. She preferred actions to words, which she’d always found messy and difficult; open to misinterpretation.

“If weddings are about anything, they’re about dressing up,” she said, admiring the geometric design of the formal gardens before her. She liked patterns. She understood them. They made logical sense to her. Emotions didn’t.

She turned away from the view and looked at Jack. “Looking pretty dapper there yourself, if I may say so.” He grinned and he looked so boyish it almost broke her heart. Twenty years since they’d first met. He had no right to look that good.

 “You may,” he said, hands in pockets. She watched as his eyes scanned the ballroom and knew who he was looking for.

“I’m glad he could make it. He wasn’t sure. The dig’s at a critical phase,” Sam said, an unwelcome old jealousy dragging at her.

 “He wouldn’t miss this. He has to be back in four days.” Jack’s face relaxed infinitesimally as Daniel headed out to join them, stopping on the way to shake hands with Walter, gesturing towards Jack and Sam in an effort to explain his haste to get away.

He walked towards them with that half-apologetic gait and smiled and Sam remembered all over again why a part of her would always belong to Daniel. He looked good; tanned, fit, in great shape thanks to months of Egyptian sunshine and hard, physical site work.

“Well … that went well, I think,” Daniel said, standing between Sam and Jack, his left hand coming to rest in the small of Sam’s back. She shivered, and it had nothing to do with the fact that the sun was setting and taking with it the heat of the summer day. She’d always hungered for his touch, in friendship as well as when it was something more.

“Yeah,” Sam said, her right arm going around Daniel, briefly brushing Jack’s waist as it settled.

“Glad you’re here.” Jack spoke softly and he raised a hand, cupping the back of Daniel’s neck and squeezing, a gentle, loving look passing between them. She felt, not excluded, exactly, just … not included, when they shared a glance like that. Old feelings and an old, old story, filed away, logged, noted. There had been plenty of new chapters since then.

Nothing between the three of them had ever been easy. And nothing else had ever been as good.

“Weddings are great when they’re someone else’s, aren’t they?” Daniel sighed, his right arm sliding around Jack’s waist.

“Cass makes a beautiful bride,” Sam offered, resting her head on Daniel’s shoulder as the breeze blew up again, whipping the scarf across Daniel’s lapel.

She closed her eyes, nestled her head further into Daniel’s neck and allowed her fingers to brush Jack’s arm where it now rested across Daniel’s back.

She smiled.


End file.
